1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods and to devices for recognizing and removing problems that arise in connection with a load of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
An excessive overall vehicle mass can be just as problematic for driving safety as a non-uniform load. In particular in transporters, as well as trucks, the cargo area for the load can occupy a significant volume, so that the possible load mass relative to the empty mass of the vehicle cannot be disregarded. Vehicle functions and operating parameters can, as a result, change so strongly that limitations in functioning and in operational safety may result. A load state can also present a problem for sensor systems installed in the vehicle. In the context of these aspects, in the existing art for example devices are known that include sensors that are provided on the chassis and that recognize the shortening of spring paths in response to a change in the vehicle load state. In addition, devices are known by which the beam width regulation of headlamps can be carried out automatically. A separate provision of sensors for acquiring a load state of a vehicle however entails an increase in costs and mass, and in system complexity.
A known method for determining a load mass and/or an overall vehicle mass is described in the following. The method is used to determine a load mass and/or an overall mass of a vehicle, the method including the steps: determination of a drive torque during acceleration and/or determination of a braking torque during deceleration, and determination of the vehicle acceleration or deceleration, and determination of an overall vehicle mass using these determined operating quantities. In connection with the present invention, a “load mass” is in general to be understood as that mass that, by bringing material into the vehicle, increases its overall weight. In order to recognize a current load mass, or overall vehicle mass, the method proposes that during acceleration of the vehicle a drive torque of the engine or of other components be determined. Alternatively or in addition, during deceleration (“braking”) a braking torque can be determined. Such operating parameters are already determined anyway in modern vehicles, e.g. for engine controlling, transmission controlling, and chassis controlling, and are made available in bus systems. In particular in engine control devices of modern vehicles, the driver's wishes (e.g. “acceleration”) are already converted digitally anyway, for example into engine control commands, so that the determination can be made without requiring a separate hardware outlay. In addition, the method includes a step of the determination of the vehicle acceleration or deceleration. The above-named data are also already determined anyway in modern vehicles and are kept ready in digital form (for example for the on-board computer or trip planning).